


A Perfect Morning

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breakfast, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Morning sappy love confessions.





	A Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Brotherhood Era. Established Relationships.  
> Day 4: Early Morning Hours

The light that filtered through the curtains was was woke Gladio up. It took him a moment to realize where he was as he stared at the window that had no trees on the other side.

He could smell coffee brewing and bacon cooking in the kitchen that was in the next room over. Gladio slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hear the sounds of plates and Ignis humming to himself.

He huffed and threw the blanket off his legs and searched the room for his boxers to slip on. Their clothes were scattered across the room and Ignis had not picked them up. 

He walked into the kitchen to see Ignis sipping a cup of coffee in one hand and a spatula in the other. His green eyes lifted and a smile formed on his lips. “‘Morning,” he said. “I’ll get you a cup.”

“Wasn’t it my turn to make breakfast?” Gladio grumbled.

“It was, but I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Ignis turned toward the coffee pot. Gladio walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He was wearing a simple pair of cotton sleep pants and the shirt that Gladio had worn as he came over last night. Ignis was absolutely swimming in it and it was adorable. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Ignis could wear his clothes any time that he wanted to.

“One day, I will make you breakfast in bed,” Gladio breathed against his ear. “You spoil me with all this.” Ignis was pouring some coffee into a mug that he obviously had waiting as it already contained sugar and cream.

“And you spoiled me last night,” Ignis said and leaned back into him, moving so his neck was more accessible. Gladio gladly placed a few gentle kisses on the offering. “A small offering to keep you in high spirits.”

They did have fun last night. They had gotten back from Noctis later than they had expected. Noctis was having a small panic about a school assignment and pulling out his hair. Ignis had to calm him down and guided Noctis to a point where he was calm enough to finish the rest on his own. Gladio had picked up ‘study food’ which consisted of pizza and soda which did seem to calm the prince down. 

Gladio knew that Ignis was not a fan of pizza but he was in dire need of so called  
‘garbage food’ after a long week of training and this was the perfect opportunity. Ignis had rolled his eyes but didn’t protest as it did help them finish.

It was midnight before they got into Ignis apartment and Gladio didn’t waste any time in getting their clothes off and into the bedroom. He had been a little rough to start, he would admit, but Ignis did not seem to mind. He made sure that Ignis came twice before he came.

He took good care of his boyfriend.

“I need to stir the eggs,” Ignis protested as he tried to pull away. 

Gladio grunted but allowed him to go. He didn’t want to burn the eggs. He claimed his cup of coffee and took a sip.

It was perfect as his boyfriend.

Ignis smiled and looked over at him with such a soft look.

And that was the moment he realized that this is the most perfect moment and he wanted to be like this forever.

“I love you, Iggy,” he whispered as he put down the cup of coffee He wanted to scoop up Ignis into his arms and take him back into the bedroom. Instead, he stood beside him in the kitchen and put a hand on his waist to pull him close. He pressed a kiss into the top of his head. “I really love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ignis said and leaned against him. His other hand absently stirring the nearly done eggs. 

Gladio didn’t know how else to say that he loved him or how much he loved him. Ignis pulled away as he plated the eggs and pulled the toast out of the toaster. He was ever efficient in everything that he did.

“No, Ignis.” Gladio said as he tried to get his thoughts together.

Ignis turned to him with furrowed brow and his lips in a straight line. “Pardon?” Ignis was suddenly tense, his shoulder squared and worry written across his eyes.

“I really love you, Ignis.” Gladio said trying to think of the words that he read in the books that he read to express his feelings. He rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head. “Like really love you.” He felt his face heat up as the words that failed him. “I want this all the time.”

Ignis relaxed and smiled again. It was only two steps to close the distance between them. His ungloved hands were on his cheeks and pulled his face down to touch his lips to his. “Gladio,” Ignis whispered into his lips, “I feel the same way.”

Gladio pulled Ignis into a hug and lifted him off his feet. He laughed as he returned the kiss. “The words are not enough to explain how much I love you.” Ignis was very receptive to him as he started to give him small kisses all over his face.

“Words are not necessary for you to express your feelings.” Ignis responded and there was a smirk on his lips. “But if you wish to show me, you can do that thing with your tongue you did last night.”

Gladio snorted and rolled his eyes. “How about after breakfast? I’ll do that and more.”

Ignis hummed with agreement.

They made it halfway through the breakfast before they were tumbling back into the bedroom.


End file.
